


K/DA Sapnap?

by RoxyRin



Series: Rin's Oneshot Fics [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Sapnap Dancing on Stream, Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Streamer!Sapnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyRin/pseuds/RoxyRin
Summary: "Ain't nobody bringing usDown, down, down, down, down, down"Sapnap waved his K/DA Blades lightstick as he wins the match."We're dancing K/DA! LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOO!"---------------------Sapnap being a K/DA stan and dancing to POP/STAR on stream.
Series: Rin's Oneshot Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010490
Kudos: 36





	K/DA Sapnap?

"One tap, two tap, dead." Sapnap auto-ed the enemy Soraka to death, his passive procing off dealing massive damage. He clicked on the enemy Nexus, knocking off the health from the Nexus until it reaches 0. The victory screen pops up in his face.

"Ain't nobody bringing us

Down, down, down, down, down, down"

Sapnap sings as he waves his K/DA BLADES lightstick into the webcam.

"We're too good at this game! LET'S GOOOOOOOOO!" Sapnap cheered as he reaches the results screen, showing his damage during the game. He stood up from his chair, placing the lightstick on the side of the table.

"We're dancing K/DA as I promised before the game started." Sapnap closed his client, and set his webcam to full screen, showing his entire body as well as his messy background. His untidy bed was in full view, the blanket ruffled and crumbled on the side of the bed. On the side of his bed, his oak wood closet could be seen. It looked fine, if there wasn't a sleeve stuck in-between the door of his closet.

"Okay chat, we are doing POP/STAR and The Baddest, not MORE. MORE Choreography is not even out yet!" Sapnap laughed and searched up for the song in his YouTube search. It was the first search result, and he clicked on it.

The grabbed the Akali's neon creepy smile mask and put it on, together with a car ear that has neon pink on the left ear and blue on the right ear. The cat ears were electronic, with an AI installed to move the ears every now and then, as well as when someone moves their head around.

The soft "Hey, hey, hey" can be heard through the stream and Sapnap gets ready in position.

Sapnap, as a true K/DA stan, memorised the entire choreography. He loves how cool Akali and Kai'Sa looks, as well as Queen Ahri and Evelynn. In game, he bought all of their skin on the first day of release.

As the song plays, he got into it, dancing like a chicken, the cat ears going wild. The ears were moving left and right, going insane like how Sapnap was dancing. He tried to shake his hips, as well as wiggle his arms but it just fails, and now, he looks like an octopus trying to dance.

As it comes closer to the chorus, he prepared himself. He's been training since the day 1 of K/DA to dance the chorus, which everyone remembers. All this training has been for this one moment.

"Ain't nobody bringing us

Down, down, down, down, down, down"

And Sapnap is really going down down down, with him missing his step and started to wobble a bit from the lack of balance, followed by randomly waving his arms everywhere. The only part he could actually do, was the bunny ears part, where he place his hands on his head beside the cat ears, pointing upwards. He nailed his part, turning around to continue to rest of the dance.

He spins just a bit too fast, getting slightly dizzy and started wobbling through the next part. The cat ears were expressing the same dizziness, twisting nearly 360 degrees. It looked like the ears were gonna break soon. He stretches one of his hands forward while the other one touches his head.

Akali's rap starts coming in and Sapnap walks towards his stream. "We are stopping here." He says, slightly out of breath.

The chat spams about the other song, requesting Sapnap to dance the other song as well.

"Nah, I'm done with the stream for today! Bye chat!" Sapnap quickly shuts down his stream, not wanting to embarrass himself further after seeing Dream's comment about his dancing. His dancing skills weren't that bad, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently streaming this at twitch.tv/lumichiz if you would like to see me write this on stream. You can also give me ideas and suggestion through the chat for my other fics.


End file.
